Cheese Cube?
by Pagan Goddess of Chocolate
Summary: ONESHOT What Warren was really and unexpectently thinking about at Homecoming. Much cheesiness ensures. And not in the cringy way! Slight WarrenLayla subtext if you look deep enough i guess. Funny.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or any characters mentioned in any way shape or form.**

**Heres a oneshot on what Warren was thinking about during Homecoming, maybe not what you'd expect.**

**Much cheesiness ensures.**

* * *

**Cheese Cube?**

"I thought you weren't renting a tux?"

"It's my dad's. He doesn't have much use for it in solitary."

"Cheese cube?"

Warren's eyes lit up at the small yellow cube of matter stuck precariously on the end of a tooth pick. Reverently he took the toothpick from the hands of the flower child, marvelling at the skill and precision that had gone into making such versatile and attractive cubes of perfectly shaped cheese. And to think, sticking it on a toothpick! Every part useable, every part aesthetically pleasing.

In one quick move he expertly swallowed the cheese, the wonderful, unbelievably tasty cheese. But he must never give away his weakness, Warren Peace the boy with the cringe-worthy pun of a name, son of Barron Battle, brought to his knees by a humble piece of cheese.

"That's good cheese."

The flower child had gone back for some punch, and maybe more cheese, oh please more cheese. But he couldn't ask, no, never. Shame on him for even thinking of it.

The two golden cubes moved closer and closer, the slight smell wafting into his perfectly attuned nostrils….

Mmmmm…

Cheese…

One wobbled.

NO! _NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! _It tumbled in slow motion before his eyes. He reached forward, he grabbed, he missed.

"Damn," Said the hippie looking carelessly at the fallen cube, "You can have mine then I guess, I'll go get more."

No, he would not cry, Warren never cries. And especially not over fallen cheese, or if you wanted to take the cheese right back to its roots, spilt milk.

More. More she says, "Yes! More, more…" He went back to contemplating the fallen cheese, not noticing the puzzled look on Layla's face as she went for more cheese.

Three sunshine cubes of joy glided back towards him this time, the girl he was involuntarily attending Homecoming with passed him two, careful, much to Warren's delight, not to drop any.

He swallowed both, savouring the taste before using the left over toothpicks to their full extent and placing them in his pocket along with the first. The Flower Child watched him with a questioning expression as she chewed her cheese cube, playing with her toothpick. He winced as she snapped it and dropped the remains in a discarded punch glass. Such a loss, the waste of such a beautiful creation.

Warren was finding it hard to get involved, he didn't 'do' social outings, let alone such blown up ridiculous ones as _Homecoming_. He vaguely remembered being asked on a few dates back as a freshman but he hadn't really been paying attention to the girls, he'd been busy reading. But it wasn't reading that was distracting him on this non-date (he wasn't sure whether to take that as an insult or not) it was cheese. More specifically cheese cubes.

The flower child was rambling on about something, probably her beloved Stronghold, really, if he'd liked her that much he would have gone for her in the first place, you'd think she'd have worked that out and moved on . But then again, Stronghold was pretty stupid, so he probably didn't know he liked her anyway. He caught a glimpse of cheese cubes, he couldn't resist any longer.

"Er- Excuse me," he interrupted her flow and she seemed to wake up to herself, finally, "I'm going for more cheese, I'll be back in a minute."

"Umm, sure. I'll just, stand here I guess." She said awkwardly.

He picked up one cube, then another, and another from the cheese pile. Then he spotted the stack of paper plates at the other end of the table. Surreptitiously he grabbed a plate and headed back to the cheese cubes, grabbing a handful, or two, or three.

"Back," he smiled, not at Layla particularly, more at the thoughts of the cheesiness soon to ensure.

"Oh, great," Her attention was on the doors where the spotlight currently shone on two spandex clad superheroes. Great, his father's jailer had arrived. He knew who flower child was looking for though, precious Stronghold. He went back to his pile of cheese.

Two thirds of the way through he began to notice a commotion at the front of the gym, it warred with his sudden, brilliant idea of melted cheese. The cheese won, now to find some kind of bread or cracker…

"Hothead! Find an exit!" Coach Boomer yelled at him, it was then that he noticed the chaos that surrounded him and his plate of glorious cheese cubes, apparently some super villain was turning everyone into babies. Go figure. "Get as many people out as you can!" Boomer yelled again before disappearing into the milling crowd.

For a moment Warren was torn between what he wanted and what everyone expected of him. He could be the good superhero, get the kids out and save the day _or_ he could ignore them all become the cheese super villain. He suddenly realized how sad that train of thought was when he noticed Layla tugging at his arm desperately.

"Come on Warren! We need to go!"

Warren took one last long look at the cheese, perhaps, maybe just a little more… He snatched one last cheese cube and placed the rest on the table next to the punch. Maybe if he was lucky it would still be there when he got back. He and Layla ran from the gym followed by Strongholds other Sidekick pals.

He pocketed the toothpick.

* * *

**There you go, just so you know I love Warren Peace so if it came across as anti-Warren it was nothing of the sought, me and my friend were just struck with the idea of a Cheese obsession when watching the movie the other night.**

**His eyes really do light up when she offers the cheese cube! I swear!**

**Pagan**


End file.
